


When you are away

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: They don't sleep well when they're not together





	When you are away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
This little thing has been sitting in the back of my computer for the longest time, probably waiting until I wrote something equally short to post as two short fics in one post, but I never got round to it  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan was having a suspiciously calm afternoon at work, but he knew better than to say it out loud. He was sitting on the sofa in his office, a pile of files on the table in front of him, a cup of coffee in his hand. There was a short knock on the door followed by them opening without waiting for his reply.

Claire came in, looking tired. He put his mug down on the table and went to walk over to her, but she was already moving, sitting down next to him, then laying down with her head in his lap. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a little disheveled and her body was tensed.

“Rookie?” he asked, confused and concerned for her wellbeing.

“I missed you, and I _really_ need to get some sleep. I didn’t get that much of it in the past week.” She murmured, looking up at him, their eyes meeting.

“And you… chose to come here? Not that I’m complaining, don’t get me wrong, I’m just worried about you. You may not get that much sleep here, someone could walk in at any given moment.”

“I don’t mind that. And besides, I sleep best when you are with me, that’s all I need. I’ll be fine.” She whispered, turning to nuzzle her nose against his leg, closing her eyes. A few minutes later he heard her breathing evenly, deep in her sleep. He smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair as he proceeded to read the next file.

About forty minutes later there was another knock on the door and Zaid came into the view. He took a sight in front of him, how two doctors were situated against one another, and let out a laugh. Ethan pressed his finger against his lips, indicating for the other man to be quiet. He moved from underneath her, placing a pillow under her head. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and went to the other side of the room to not disturb her. Zaid was looking at him with a funny expression.

“You two are so sweet together it makes me sick.” He joked, glancing at the woman sleeping on the couch. “What’s up with her? Everything alright?”

“I don’t know, probably just tired. I came back from the convention this morning and didn’t have time to see her before now. She came here, laid down and just… crashed.” He was looking at Claire with great concern written all over his face.

“I’d never though I would get to say this, Ramsey, especially not about you, but ever since you two got together, it’s been easier to exist in your company. You were struck with love for her before, but after the wedding… it’s really weird to say this, but you are just… completing each other.”

“Zaid… are you getting _soft?_ Don’t tell me you’re going to cry, I don’t have time to fetch you tissues. Ines is really rubbing off on you.”

“Don’t change the subject, Ramsey. Herondale is rubbing off on you too, for your information. Anyway, that’s not what I came here to talk about…”

For the next twenty minutes they were speaking about a matter of Zaid’s patients. Ethan was listening, trying to focus, but he couldn’t help his thoughts running right back to Claire, unsure what was the cause of her state. When the other doctor left and it was just the two of them again, he took his time to take a closer look at her.

He was away for a week, and he knew that neither of them really got good night’s sleep during that time. Gazing at her sleeping form he noticed her muscles contracting, almost as if she could feel his absence by her side. Her tiredness triggered his own, he could feel his eyes drooping, his limbs becoming impossibly heavy.

He walked over, positioning himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he embraced her tightly, hiding his face in her hair and nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. She woke up briefly, confused, but the moment she felt him close, her body relaxed and she turned in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Ethan whispered a quiet ‘I love you’ against her lips and she laid her head on his chest, both of them falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
